banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
List of Questions From Grunty's Furnace Fun
The questions have been sorted by order of the different worlds and areas. :Key: ::o = Correct Answer ::x = Incorrect Answer Spiral Mountain *Spiral Mountain's got my face, how many molehills are in this place? :x - 9 :o - 8 :x - 7 *In Spiral Mountain, fields are green, which veggie baddie isn't seen? :x - Topper the Carrot :x - Colliwobble the Cauliflower :o - Spuddy the Potato Gruntilda's Lair *You found enough, you know the score, how many notes for the first note door? :x - 100 :x - 75 :o - 50 *Me and her look just the same, Grunty's sister what's her name? :o - Brentilda :x - Bruntella :x - Boghandle Mumbo's Mountain *In Mumbo's Village in the middle, which tall object solves this riddle? :x - Lu-Be-Ju the Totem Pole :o - Juju the Totem Pole :x - Tojo the Totem Pole *In Mumbo's Mountain you don't know, what does that big gorilla throw? :o - Oranges :x - Chocolates :x - Barrels *On Mumbo's Mountain in the lake, what's in there make no mistake? :o - A school of fish :x - A dirty hippo :x - A hungry shark *Mumbo's Mountain is a thrilla, what's the name of the gorilla? :o - Conga :x - Wonga :x - Bonga *Mumbo's Mountain, Bottles is there, which move was learned, you stupid pair? :o - Talon Trot :x - Shock Jump :x - Wonderwing Invulnerability *Mumbo's Mountain is easy for sure, how many Jigsaws open its door? :o - 1 :x - 2 :x - 3 *On Mumbo's Mountain, it's not dull, what's in the eye of Mumbo's Skull? :o - Something Else :x - Musical Notes :x - Mumbo Token *On Mumbo's Mountain, surrounded by sea, there's a Jinjo, what color is he? :x - Green :o - Blue :x - Black *On Mumbo's Mountain, they look flash, how many huts were there to smash? :o - 6 :x - 5 :x - 8 *There's a tower in which they hide, on Mumbo's Mountain, what's inside? :x - Fatty the Bat :o - Ticker the Termite :x - Bongo the Bee *In Mumbo’s Mountain, the shaman's dumb, What useless creature do you become? :O - A termite :X - A squirrel :X - A snail Treasure Trove Cove *In Treasure Trove Cove, within this game, what is the leaking bucket's name? :x - Holey :o - Leaky :x - Mr. Sieve *In Treasure Trove you need quick legs, which of my nasties ate your eggs? :x - Lockup the Treasure Chest :x - Snippet the Crab :o - Yum-Yum the Clam *Jinjos are a crafty lot, on Treasure Trove Cove, where are they not? :o - Inside a giant treasure chest :x - Under the pier at the start :x - On top of a tree *My hungry shark will end your game, on Treasure Trove Cove, what's his name? :x - Slacker :o - Snacker :x - Stacker *Of these items on the ground, on Treasure Trove Cove, which was first found?" :x - Gold Feathers :x - Feather Dusters :o - Red Feathers *On Treasure Trove Cove, there is a boat, what's its name, it doesn't float? :o - The Salty Hippo :x - The Sweaty Rhino :x - The Wobbly Whale *Treasure Trove's got Cap'n Blubber, what's wrong with that sobbing lubber? :o - He'd lost his gold :x - He wanted a drink :x - He couldn't remember his name *Treasure Trove Cove's got a treasure hunt, how many X's, you little runt? :x - More :o - 6 :x - 5 *Treasure Trove Cove's Sandcastle floor, is missing a letter, guess once more? :x - X :x - None of them :o - Q *Treasure Trove Cove had a feature, what was the giant armored creature? :o - A giant hermit crab :x - A mighty tank :x - A huge metal whale Clanker's Cavern *In Clanker's Cavern it's a pain, what's attached to Clanker's chain? :x - A Huge Boulder :x - A Colossal Cauldron :o - A Massive Anvil *Inside Clanker spinning fast, what was tough for you to get past? :x - Rotating merry-go-round :o - Rotating sawblades :x - Rotating bones *Clanker's Cavern whale needed air, what did you swim through way down there? :x - A series of hoops :o - A large key :x - The sound barrier *Clanker's Cavern smells real stale, how many ways to get into the whale? :o - More than 4 :x - 6 :x - Less than 5 *Clanker's cavern really stinks, His massive chain, how many links? :X - 10 :O - 8 :X - 6 *Clanker the whale is stuck in the goo, In Clanker's Cavern, what does he do? :X - Tour Guide :X - Massive dishwasher :O - Garbage grinder *If you know this, please don't shout, In Clanker's Cavern the odd one out? :X - Bolt :X - Anvil :O - Hammer *The whale's blowhole an object sat, In Clanker's Cavern, what was that? :O - A giant bolt :X - A large crab :X - A big bubble *The whale’s stomach is pretty grim, Through how many hoops did you swim? :X- 7 :O- 8 :X- Less than 7 *A bubble fish that’s really tame, In Clanker’s Cavern what’s his name? :O- Gloop :X- Sloop :X- Bloop Bubblegloop Swamp *In Bubblegloop Swamp, there's no doubt, which of these is the odd one out? :x - Red Frog :x - Yellow Frog :o - Green Frog *The crocodiles in Bubblegloop Swamp, give me the names of what they chomp? :x - YumYums and BumBums :x - Bumblies and Dumblies :o - Yumblies and Grumblies *In Bubblegloop Swamp, tell me now, which fact's made up by this old cow? :x - There are 2 different colored frogs :o - Bottles teaches you 2 new moves :x - It features 2 crocodiles *In Bubblegloop Swamp's marshy mound, what thing's highest above the ground? :x - A muddy turtle :x - A turtle :o - A mud hut *Bubblegloop Swamp will test your mind, How many turtles did you find? :O - 8 :X - 6 :X - 7 *Bubblegloop's turtle opens wide, What did you hit to get inside? :X - His butt :O - His feet :X - His head *Bubblegloop Swamp hides a treat, What in the water chomps your feet? :X - Electric toasters :O - Piranha fish :X - Electric Eels *Bubblegloop turtle choir is swelling, But what's on the back of each shelling? :X - A bigger turtle :O - A musical note :X - A target *Inside Bubblegloop's giant egg, What's not inside you needn't beg? :O - An extra life :X - A jigsaw piece :X - A smaller egg *Tell me now or your life I'll chomp, The frogs' name in Bubblegloop Swamp :O - Flibbits :X - Stickups :X - Stikkits *In Bubblegloop Swamp, the shaman's dumb, What useless creature do you become? :O - A crocodile :X - A squirrel :X - A snail Freezeezy Peak *Here's 3 facts on Freezeezy Peak, the one that's true is what you seek! :o - It features 5 bears :x - 5 giant ice cubes live there :x - There are 5 snowmen *Freezeezy's slalom course is crass, through how many gates do you pass? :o - 38 :x - 28 :x - 48 *Freezeezy Peak is full of snow, but which of these isn't on show? :x - A pathetic polar bear :x - A wobbly walrus :o - A slippery seal * On Freezeezy Peak you have been, but which of these can't be seen? :x - Christmas Tree :o - Christmas Pudding :x - Christmas Presents *Freezeezy Snowman's Giant scarf, what are its colors that make me barf? :o - Yellow and red :x - Green and grey :x - Orange and red *Boggy Bear is Freezeezy's clot, How many Jigsaws has he got? :O - 3 :X - 2 :X - 4 *Freezeezy's igloo isn't square, How many bears can fit in there? :O - 5 :X - 4 :X - 3 *Freezeezy Peak is rather cold, But what does the huge snowman hold? :O - A broom :X - A Game Boy :X - A shovel *Freezeezy bears are rather sad What can you find to make them glad? :O-Presents :X-Wooly hats :X-Wooly mammoths *The walrus on Freezeezy Peak, What’s his name that I seek? :X- Wazza :X- Gazza :O- Wozza *In Freezeezy Peak, the shaman's dumb, What useless creature do you become? :O - A walrus :X - A squirrel :X - A snail Gobi's Valley *In a pyramid, some tiles you match, who's not included in this batch? :x - Jinjo :o - Gruntilda :x - Mumbo Jumbo *Gobi's Valley had many a trick, how many pyramids, take your pick? :x - 3 :o - 4 :x - 5 *An easy one or maybe a jinx, how many carpets in Gobi's Sphinx? :x - 6 :x - 4 :o - 5 *In Gobi's Valley there's a tree, on its head what can you see? :o - A hat :x - A leafy wig :x - A pair of sunglasses *Above the sand you see it glide, In Gobi's Valley what's the ride? :O - A magic carpet :X - A magic genie :X - A magic taxi cab *From Gobi's Pyramid it spills, What empties out, the moat it fills? :X - A hoard of mummies :X - Sand :O - Water *Gobi's cactus conceals a prize, Tell me what if you think you're wise! :O - An extra honeycomb piece :X - A piece of sponge cake :X - A jigsaw piece *Gobi's Camel on vacation, What’s he got at his third location? :X - Nothing :X - A jigsaw :O - An extra honeycomb piece *The charmer helps you on your way, In his pyramid what did you pay? :O - Some blue eggs :X - Some gold feathers :X - Some gold bullion Mad Monster Mansion *The haunted mansion in my ground, how many ways in could be found? :o - 9 :x - 8 :x - 7 *Playing my music is his game, what's the church ghost hand's name? :x - Strausand :x - Bachand :o - Motzand *Mad Monster Mansion is real hard, but what's not found in the graveyard? :x - Gravestones :o - Ghosts :x - Flowers *One doesn't exist, furry twit, In Mad Monster Mansion, which is it? :X - Bathroom :X - Cellar :O - Kitchen *A ghostly hand that has a sway, In the church what did he play? :X - An electric guitar :X - A piano :O - An organ *In Monster Mansion you can creep, But what wakes the ghost from his sleep? :O -Banjo treads on the creaky floorboards :X - Banjo sets off his alarm clock :X - Banjo hits him with a plank of wood *Mansion cellar barrels are round, What on the front of them was found? :X - The words; Get lost Banjo :X - The word Fragile :O - The numbers 1881 *Mad Monster Mansion's graveyard pots, What appeared from them, there were lots? :X - A bunch of bananas :O - A bunch of flowers :X - A bunch of feathers *Part of monster mansions race, What’s the time on the church clocks face? :X-Midday :O-Nothing its hands has fallen off :X-Midnight *Monster mansion gives you a scare, What in the cellar isn’t there? :O- Red feathers :X- Jinjo :X- Jigsaw piece *In Mad Monster Mansion, the shaman's dumb, What useless creature do you become? :O - A pumpkin :X - A squirrel :X - A snail Rusty Bucket Bay *The boxes in the hold of Rusty Bucket Bay, how many to break would you say? :x - 9 :o - 15 :x - 11 *Here's 3 facts about Rusty Bay, pick the one that's true today! :x - The engine room has 4 cogs :o - There are 4 lifeboats :x - The ship has 3 funnels *Get this wrong you little toad, Rusty Bay's whistles, what's the code? :x - 213-111 :o - 312-111 :x - 321-123 *In Rusty Bay you have been, but what on the walls isn't seen? :x - Toll 8 :o - Toll 7 :x - Toll 6 *Captain's cabin in Rusty bay, What's on the bed duvet, I say? :X - Flowers :O - Anchors :X - Propellers *In Rusty Bay, you act the clown, Which of these can't you slow down? :X - The spinning fan blades :X - The rotating propellers :O - The turning cogs *Rusty Bay's crane hangs over the side, It holds a box but what's inside? :X - 3 Extra Lives :X - Grunty's expensive new Hi-Fi :O - TNT *The Rusty Bucket is a tanker, What's stuck underneath its anchor? :O - A dumb dolphin :X - A silly seahorse :X - A clueless crab *This run of luck will have to stop, Big ship's 3rd funnel, what's on top? :X - A mumbo token :X - A jigsaw piece :O - There is no 3rd funnel *The galley fridge in Rusty Bay, Tell me what on the shelves lay? :O - Kazooie Eggs :X - Grunty's high fat spread :X - Red feathers Click Clock Wood *In Click Clock Wood I've no doubt, in which season is there a drought? :x - Autumn :x - Winter :o - Summer *In Click Clock Wood the eagle's lame, can you recall the stupid bird's name? :o - Eyrie :x - Beerie :x - Goldie *Click Clock Wood's Winter is dull, what's Mumbo doing in his skull? :x - Building a snowman :x - Warming himself by the fire :o - He's not even there *Click Clock's Beaver is really dumb, What's the problem that makes him glum? :O - He can't get in his house :X - His head has fallen off :X - He's got nothing to eat *In Click Clock Wood a big oak grew, Which of these is the one that's true? :O - The leaves are largest in summer :X - The squirrel is outside in winter :X - The grass is highest in autumn *In Click Clock Wood, the shaman's dumb, What useless creature do you become? :O - A bumble bee :X - A squirrel :X - A snail *In the Wood for the plant to grow, What in the ground must you sow? :X - A seed :O - An egg :X - A bomb *In Click Clock Wood, he's the king, What's the squirrel doing in spring? :X - Sleeping in his bed :X - Looking for the beaver :O - Eating his nuts *The Click Clock eagle that you meet, How many autumn worms will he eat? :X - 5 :X - 25 :O - 10 *The giant plant in Click Clock Wood, How does it get water for its bud? :X - From a giant watering can :O - From a camel :X -From Kazooie’s special water eggs Information About Gruntilda (Note: Answers to personal questions about Gruntilda are random and are different on every game file. Only Brentilda can reveal the true answers for that particular file.) *A little more, it wouldn't hurt, what would I have for dessert? :x - Cockroaches and Cream :x - Eyeball Ice-Cream :x - Rat Sorbet *Grunty's got a beautiful pose, where do I get my delightful clothes? :x - The Witches Warehouse :x - The Trashcan :x - Saggy Maggy's Boutique *Don't be smart, you've not won yet, when I was small, what was my pet? :x - A Baby Dragon :x - A Greasy Warthog :x - A Mad Vulture *Is it this, now let me think, what is Grunty's favorite drink? :x - Cold Worm Juice :x - Camel Spit Milkshake :x - Smoothie Elephant Sweat *It keeps me safe and free from harm, what have I as a lucky charm? :x - A Dragon's Foot :x - A Loogie-Filled Hanky :x - A Shrunken Head *I really wish I was thinner, what does Grunty like for dinner? :x - Slug Stew :x - Maggot Pie :x - Dog Dung Burgers *Do you know, and can you tell, what on earth's my favorite smell? :x - Freshly Burst Boils :x - Sweaty Gorilla Feet :x - Putrid Parrot Puke *Let's see if your memory's foggy, What's the name of my pet doggy? :x - Ripper :x - Bignacka :x - Legchomper *We didn't wash, there was no pool, where did I go to witch school? :x - St. Dungball's :x - Fat Hag High :x - Cauldron College *Look at my hair, see it flow, what's it washed with, do you know? :x - Rancid milk :x - Engine oil :x - Baked beans *'Cuz of all those spells I lend, whom at school was my best friend? :x - Sweaty Betty :x - Saggy Maggy :x - Fatty Hatty *Guess this right or you may lose, what's the only color I'd choose? :x - Ghastly grey :x - Gruesome green :x - Dung brown *Banjo's stupid Grunty's cool, what was my name at witches' school? :x - Jelly Belly :x - Hog Breath :x - Cauldron Butt *The news stand is where I've been, what's my favorite magazine? :x - Big Butts and Guts :x - Fat Hag Monthly :x - Warty Girls Weekly *Across the sky I love to glide, what type of broomstick do I ride? :X - Rough Rider :x - Super Gutlifter Pro :x - Lardmaster 2000 *I like 'em fried, they're quite a treat, what for breakfast do I eat? :x - Tadpoles on toast :x - Rat bagels :x - Spider pancakes *Here are 3 answers 1 you’ll pick, What’s my amazing party trick? :X- To blow up balloons with my butt :X- Eating a bucket of beans :X- Performing the striptease *I’m not pretty I’m quite a mess, What do I hide under my dress? :X- Massive bloomers :X- A flea circus :X- A reinforced girdle *How dare you look, stop that stare, What color undies do I wear? :X- Spotty purple :X- Sweaty yellow :X- Streaky brown *A lovely specimen in its pot, It’s by my bed what have I got? :X- An eyeball flower :X- A verruca plant :X- A loogie bush *Apart from doing stupid rhymes, What’s another of my pastimes? :X- Collecting dragon teeth :X- Bursting boils :X- Flying radio controlled bats *You want to hear us I can tell, In which band do I sing so well? :X- Grunty and the monster mob :X- Grunty and the broomstick boys :X- Grunty and the cauldron crew *I usually curl up in a heap, Where does Grunty like to sleep? :X- In a pig sty :X- On a pile of treasure :X- In a dumpster *I cannot lie, I can tell the truth, What’s hanging from my bedroom roof? :X- Smelly socks :X- Dirty undies :X- Rotting fish *I like a cuddle and a fight, What do I take to bed at night? :X- A huge sweaty baboon :X- A scary teddy bear :X- My dirty undies *Remember before you lose, What type of toothpaste do I use? :X- Salted slug :X- Moldy cheese :X- Tuna ice cream *My looks at school were never thin, What award did I always win? :X- Sweatiest socks :X- Biggest butt :X- Dirtiest undies *Look at my built muscles taunt, What’s my most enjoyable sport? :X- Loogie flicking :X- Broomstick racing :X- Belly barging *Grunty’s cute she’s quite dame, What was my 1st boyfriends’ name? :X- Greasy Grant :X- Dirty Berty :X- Undead Ed Basic Game Information *At Mumbo's Skull you made a stop, how many feathers were on top? :x - 4 :o - 3 :x - 2 *Get this wrong, make a mistake, which color Jingo is a fake? :x - Green :x - Yellow :o - Brown *She will soon be fat and lame, what is your little sister's name? :o - Tooty :x - Looty :x - Booty *When your air meter's on the screen, how many segments can be seen? :x - 7 :o - 6 :x - 5 *Your moves are slow, style they lack, what's the name of your jump attack? :o - Rat-a-tat Rap :x - Bill-a-bong Beak :x - Pik-a-pok Peck Grunty's Furnace Fun *You can't win, I've been assured, how many squares are on this board?" :x - 113 :o - 94 :x - 78 Visual challenges (Note: Cool means the answer will be Gruntilda while dumb means the other characters) *See the picture on the screen, do you know where you have been? *Here’s a character from the game, Do you know the dumb/cool thing’s name? Physical challenges *Mighty Big Box you must now fight, but be quick as the time is tight! (Boss Boom Box battle) *Little stings that make a bear shout, whack them all before time's out! (Zubbas battle) *The tiles await for you to match, time is tight, but that's the catch! (Gobi's Valley's memory match) *This is tough, your chances are slim, of you eating more than him! (Mr. Vile's eating contest, a more difficult form of the third version) *The name of your game you must spell, backwards through, be quick as well! (Type "EIOOZAKOJNAB" on the Sandcastle floor) *Tiptup's turles sing their song, repeat it quick, you won't get long! (The Tiptup Choir's seven-note song, no chance to have it repeated) Sound challenges (Note: Cool means the answer will be Gruntilda while dumb means the other characters) *Listen carefully then make your choice, which character has this dumb/cool voice? *You pick up items on the ground, Which one makes this silly sound? *Listen closely to this tune, Which worlds it from you furry goon? *You should remember but we’ll see, If this is heard where would you be? *When this piece of music is heard, Which move’s done by your stupid bird? *Listen up now then make your choice, Which characters have this dumb/cool voice? Category:Lists